


Anniversary

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: A, B, C Eat it all up [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bonfires, Feelings, Gen, How Do I Tag, Post-The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: The older campers watched as the others smiled and laughed.They knew what today was, it wasn't a celebration, not like that.
Relationships: Luke Castellan & Percy Jackson
Series: A, B, C Eat it all up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156826
Kudos: 10





	Anniversary

The older campers watched as the others smiled and laughed. 

They knew what today was, it wasn’t a celebration, not like that. 

Percy stands besides Chiron, lost in thought. 

Yes, they won the battle but they lost a good camp leader, a brother, and a friend. 

He sees Annabeth nod towards him and silence covers the camp. 

“Today is a special day. After days spent fighting, we finally defeated Kronos, the titan king. Today we remember and celebrate. We remember our fallen brothers and sisters and we remember Luke, the one who delivered the killing blow…” He locks eyes with Annabeth, remembering the fight in the throne room. “Without his sacrifice, we wouldn’t have won.” 

He holds his cup in the air for a toast, “To Luke!” 

“To Luke!” echos through the camp.

**Author's Note:**

> Today is the first day of the Alphabet Challenge. It consists of multiple fandoms and if you would like, I could post the list of prompts, fandoms and the day I hopefully post it on.
> 
> Some days will be paired with other prompts, challenges, or series. Such as my Witcher whump series "Bonding in a Cell 101" or the Febuwhump 2021 challenge that I am participating in currently.
> 
> It be posted on here and Fanfiction.
> 
> Fanfiction- BlackandBlueMascara


End file.
